Change
by Uchiha cherry's
Summary: Sakura, yang harus menghadapi kenyataan yang sulit, menjadi orang yang tidak diinginkan, miskin, tidak berguna, berubah menjadi Sakura yang selalu memakai baju yang cantik, menjadi seorang putri, apakah sakura mampu menghadapi kenyataan yang baru.?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Change © uchiha cherry's

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rate : T

Genre: Romance, Fantasy

warning : ooc, typo disana sini, abal, jelek, alur kecepetan.

Di bawah cahaya rembulan itu ada satu orang yang terlihat lusuh, gadis dengan pakaian kotornya yang terus memandangi ujung kakinya, gadis bermata emerald yang terlihat sayu duduk termenung di ayunan yang berada di taman.

"Apa aku akan seperti ini terus.?" gumam gadis itu.

Pov sakura

kenapa?, kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?, semuanya baik baik saja sebelum kejadian itu, kejadian yang membuat ku hampir gila seperti ini, Ayah ku meninggal Ibuku pergi entah kemana meninggalkan ku sendirian.

"Seandainya ada peri baik hati yang mau menolong ku." Sakura termenung dengan ucapanya, mana mungkinada hal yang seperti itu. Tiba tiba cahaya muncul dan menyilaukan mata, membuat gadis gulali ini menyipitkan matanya.

"Haruno Sakura"

Normal Pov

Saat cahaya mulai memudar, Sakura mencoba mendongakan kepalannya untuk melihat cahaya apa itu. Dan saat ia melihat sesuatu itu ia membulatkan matanya.

"K-kau siapa?" Tanya Sakura sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sosok yang memanggil namanya itu. Sosok yang membuat takut Sakura kini tersenyum lembut, sosok dengan gaun yang menjuntai sampai mata kaki, kaki yang di hiasi sepatu kaca, rambut hitam legam dengan mahkota yang yang di taburi berlian yang entah berapa harganya.

"Jangan takut. Aku di sini untuk membantu mu, kemarilah aku akan memcoba menolong mu dari kesengsaraan ini. Aku tau apa yang membuat mu murung." Ucap nya dengan merentangkan tangan Sakura yang mendengar itu pun mendekat, entahlah ia merasa ini yang terbaik. Saat sudah sampai di depan sosok itu Sakura pun bertanya.

"kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Kenapa tiba tiba muncul? Lalu kenapa kau tau nama ku?" Berbagai pertanyaan muncul daru mulut manis sakura.

"Aku adalah peri yang akan melindungi mu. Sampai kau benar benar bahagia Sakura. Aku terus mengikuti mu kemana kau pergi. Dari kau lahir aku sudah bersama mu" ucap peri itu dengan sangat lembut lalu dia membawa sakura ke dalam pelukanya.

"Aku sebatang kara, aku tak bisa tinggal di rumah yang lama karena aku tidak bisa membayar sewa, aku tidak punya tujuan." sakura berkata dengan mata berkaca kaca, ia terus menggali kenyamanan dari pelukan sosok yang mengaku sebagai peri yang akan melindunginya ini.

"Aku tau, kau tidak usah bercerita. Sekarang aku akan membawa mu ke dunia yang sudah ku siapkan untuk mu Sakura, oh ya mulai sekarang panggil aku Odes" Seperti biasa peri cantik itu berujar sangat lembut. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Setelah itu Odes mengangkat tinggi tanganya dan merapalkan mantranya. Dan munculah lingkaran dimensi yang entah akan menghubungkan entah kemana.

"Odes kita akan kemana?"

"Kau akan tau Sakura, tunggu saja" Saat ingin memasuki lingkaran dimensi, Odes merangkul Sakura agar lebih dekat denganya. . . .

"Odes disini menakjubkan, di dalam lingkaran dimensi ini seperti didalam mimpi saja" sakura berujar dengan mata berbinarnya, seperti anak kecil yang senang karena di beri hadiah. Odes yang melihat itu pun langsung tersenyum, ia senang karena bisa melihat sakura tertawa seperti itu. Masa kecil Sakura yang harusnya terlihat bahagia harus kandas karena ibu Sakura bercerai dengan Ayahnya dan lebih memilih laki laki lain. Lalu ayah sakura meninggal karena penyakitnya dan meninggalkan sakura sendirian.

"Odes, didepan ada cahaya. Itu cahaya apa? Apa itu berbahaya?" Ucapan Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Odes. Lalu ia pun melihat cahaya itu dan tersenyum.

"Tidak Sakura, cahaya itu adalah ujung dari lingkaran dimensi ini"Odes menjelaskan sambil menunjuk cahaya itu. . . . Setelah keluar dari lingkaran dimensi, Odes dan Sakura melihat taman bunga dan sebuah danau yang sangat luas.

"Odes ini dimana?"

"Ini adalah dunia buatan ku, disini kau yang jadi tokoh utamanya sakura, walau ini dunia buatan ku tapi pasti ada masalah yang menimpamu sakura, aku akan mengajarkan bagai mana cara menyelesaikan sebuah masalah" Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh ke arah Odes.

"Aku yang akan jadi tokoh utama kenapa? Tadi kau bilang kau adalah peri yang akan melundungi ku tapi kenapa kau malah akan membuat ku menderita di sini!?" Sakura berkata dengan nada yang sedikit di tekan.

"tentu saja karena aku membuat dunia ini khusus untuk mu, maka dari itu kau yang akan jadi tokoh utama. Lalu aku bukan memberikan penderitaan aku mengajarkan mu agar menjadi lebih kuat, dan pantang menyerah"

"..."

Sakura tak menyaut lagi ia merenungi apa yang di katakan Odes baru saja. "Akan jadi apa dunia ini, semua ada di tangan mu Sakura."

Sakura menggeram mendengar apa yang dikatakan Odes "bagaimana dunia ini akan sejahtera jika tokoh utamanya hanya seorang yang tak punya apa - apa, bahkan rumah untuk tinggal saja tidak punya.!"

Odes tersenyum lagi "Tidak Sakura di dunia yang kubuat ini kau akan jadi orang yang penting, kau adalah seorang putri yang telah bertunangan dengan seorang pangeran. Yang akan menjadi raja."

Sakura tersenyum hambar "Tidak mungkin." gumamnya.

"Kau memang tidak mempunyai rumah tapi kau mempunyai sebuah istana, berbaliklah Sakura." Sakura menuruti apa kata Odes, dan benar saja, ia membelalakan matanya setelah melihat apa yang ada dihadapanya.

"Ini..."

Sakura menatap takjub dengan apa yang dia lihat, sebuah istana yang menjulang tinggi berdiri kokoh dengan bendera di setiap pucuk menaranya.

"Ini hebat, apa ini milik ku Odes.?" Sakura bertanya dengan mata yang berbinar binar.

"Bukan, ini bukan milik mu ini milik tunangan mu Sakura, tapi kau tinggal di sini, Sakura aku harus segera pergi akan ada orang yang datang ke sini sebentar lagi, ingat jangan beritau siapapun itu tentang diri ku kau mengerti.!"

Tubuh Odes pun mulai transparan menandakan iya akan segera pergi. "Tungu Odes! Jangan tinggalkan aku, lalu bagai mana caranya agar kita bisa nertemu kembali Odes.!" Terlambat. Tubuh odes sudah hilang dengan sempurna, Sakura menjadi panik ia sendirian di dunia yang di buat oleh Odes tapi...

'Sakura jika kau ingin bertemu dengan ku kau bisa mendatangi danau yang berada di belakang istana itu, lalu kau menepuk nepukan tangan mu di permukaan air, maka aku akan datang.' Tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul dalam benak Sakura yang di yakini adalah suara Odes.

"Sakura!"

"Sakuraa!"

Lagi lagi ada sebuah suara yang mengejutkan Sakura, ia pun segera mencari sumber suara dan gotcha! Iya dapat melihat seseorang berambut pantat ayam dari arah istana itu sedang celingukan kesana kemari sambil berteriak..

"Sakuraa kau dimanaa!"

"Err...apa dia mencari ku?" Dasar bodoh tentu saja dia mencari mu. Lalu mata sangpemuda pun melihat Sakura yang juga sedang menatapnya. sang pemuda bergegas menghampiri dan memeluknya. "Sakura, kau tidak apa apa kan? Apa ada yang terluka?" Sasuke bertanya sambil memperhatikan tubuh Sakura, Sakura yang diperhatikan seperti itu menjadi salah tingkah. Siapa yang tidak akan salah tingkah jika dipandangi begitu intens oleh sepasang onyx yang dimiliki pemuda tampan ini.?

"A-aku t-tidak apa apa, kalau boleh tau, kau siapa ya?" Sakura tidak tau kenapa iya bisa tergagap saat berbicara tadi, apa karena pemuda ini?

Sasuke tercengang dengan apa yang di tanyakan oleh sakura "Apa kepala mu terbentur sesuatu?" Sakura menjawab hanya dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"lalu kenapa kau tidak ingat aku?" Sakura menggeleng lagi. Sasuke berfikir terlihat dari alisnya yang mengkerut.

"Aku adalah Sasuke Uchiha tunangan mu sakura, kau akan jadi istri ku, apa kau yakin kepalamu tidak terbentur sesuatu?" Setelah sekian lama berfikir akhirnya sasuke berkata lagi.

'ohhh jadi dia yang jadi tunangan ku, mungkin aku harus berpura pura tau, dan bilang bahwa aku hanya kelelahan saja yahh aku harus bilang seperti itu!'Inner Sakura menjadi heboh.

"ahh maaf ya S-sakuke aku hanya kelelahan saja makannya jadi pelupa" Sakura hanya nyengir saja, ia juga berdoa semoga orang yang mengaku sebagai tunangannya ini bisa ia ke labui.

"Hahh.. ya sudah kalau begitu kau harus istirahat sakura, ayo aku akan antarkan kau ke kamar mu." Setelah berkata seperti itu sasuke mengamit tangan sakura dan mengajaknya pergi ke arah istana yang megah itu.

'Sakura mulai sekarang perjalanan mu yang sebenarnya akan di mulai.'

To be continue

A/N :

holaa salam kenal... gimana jelek ya?

Maaff ya saya masih newbie di sini, masih butuh bimbingan, ini fanfic pertama saya, jadi riview dan kritik sangat di butuhkan untuk perbaikan fanfic ini. RnR ya.

Terimakasih..


	2. Chapter 2

Narutohi kishimoto

Change © uchiha cherry's

Rate : T

warning : Ooc, abal, jelek, typo disana sini.

genre : Romans, Fantasy

 **change**

Sakura pov.

laki laki ini terus menggenggam tangan ku erat, sangat erat, tapi terasa halus dan berperasaan. Membawaku kedalam istana yang luar nya saja sudah 'wah' apa lagi dalamnya.

.

.

.

Sudah menjelang malam, ternyata melihat lihat istana itu sangat melelahkan ya, tadi siang aku meminta Sasuke untuk menemani ku berkeliling istana, dengan alasan aku bosan. Dia itu sangat baik, tampan, jadi pewaris tahta pula, Sasuke memang sangat beruntung.

sekarang aku berada di dalam sebuah kamar, kamar dengan romansa warna pink dan putih, semuanya terasa sangat nyaman, entah lahh aku sangat suka rumah baru ku.

Normal pov.

Tok Tok Tok..

"Masuk!"

Sakura mendengar suara ketukan dari luar kamarnya, dan langsung menyuruh siapapun itu masuk.

Srettt..

"Sakura-sama saya kesini ingin menyampaikan bahwa anda di panggil oleh yang mulia raja dan ratu" wanita itu menunduk dan memberi tau kepentingannya.

Deg!

jantung Sakura langsung berpacu dengan cepat, di dalan fikirannya raja dan ratu adalah orang yang sangat kaku, sangat formal, sangat tegas, sagat yahh pokoknya sagat sangat lah. Sakura pun berfikir bagai mana cara ia berhadapan dengan raja dan ratu ini sangat membingungkan.

'Sakura kau tak usah berfikir yang macam macam, temui saja calon mertua mu dan bersikap biasa saja.' sakura mendengar suara di dalan kepalanya, dan sakura berfikir itu adalah Odes.

'Odes aku sangat takut, jika aku ditanya macam macam oleh mereka, aku juga bingung harus bersikap bagai mana di depan mereka nanti?' Sakura bertanya di dalan hati dan semoga saja Odes mendengarnya.

'sudah temui saja mereka dulu, maka kau akan tau kau harus bersikap bagai mana' Sakura membuang nafas dengan resah, ia takut sangat takut.

"Ayo nona mari saya akan tunjukan jalannya pada nona. Yangmulia raja dan ratu sudah menunngu." Wanita itu berujar kembali.

"Err.. baiklah ayo kita jalan" Sakura dan wanita tadi berjalan menuju di mana yangmulia raja dan ratu sudah menunngu.

"A-ano apa aku boleh bertannya?" Sakura ingin bertannya pada wanita yang memanggilnya tadi. wanita itu menoleh dan berkata.

"Tentu saja boleh nona."

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa ku?" Sakura bertannya dengan nada yang pelan, ia takut mennyinggung perasaan wanita ini. Dan benar saja wanita itu berhenti dengan memandang Sakura kebingungan.

"Nona melupakan saya.? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu dengan nona.? Saya adalah Shizune. Pengawal sekaligus tangan kanan Nona." Wanita itu berujar dengan nada keheranan.

"Ahh iya. Maaf ya pikiran ku sedang kacau, jadi maaf kalau aku melakukan kesalahan." Sakura mengerti sekarang pantas saja, wanita itu memakai hakama berwaran hitam dan haori berwarna putih dan juga terlihat membawa sebilah pedang di pinggangnya. Ternyata iya pengawal perempuannya sekaligus tangan kanannya.

"Tidak apa apa nona, sudah kewajipan ku, untuk membantu nona" Shizune tersenyum lembut dan berjalan kembali untuk menemui yangmulia.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-sama kita sudah sampai."

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, dihadapannya kini berdiri Raja dan Ratu, mereka memakai baju kebangsawan jepang yang sangat indah, dan juga di jahit dengan benang emas.

"Sakura-chan kau sudah datang rupannya, apa kau sehat sehat saja, kata Sasuke-kun kau sedikit aneh tadi siang?" Wanita berambut hitam panjang mendekati sakura dan menggenggam tangan sakura mengajaknya mendekat kearah sangraja.

"A-aku tidak apa apa yangmulia, anda jangan menghawatirkan saya, saya baik baik saja." Gugup itulah yang dirasakan sakura sekarang.

"Sakura-chan bukankah sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku dengan Yangmulia cukup panggil aku dengan sebutan Kaa-san saja dan panggil yangmulia raja dengan sebutan Tou-san seperti sasuke-kun memanggil kami."

"hai, Kaa-san." Sakura sangat senang, sudah lama ia tidak memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan seperi itu, tapi sekarang ada seseorang yang minta di panggil seperti itu olehnya.

"Sudah, sekarang biarkan aku berbicara dengan Sakura" Suara tegas tapi dengan kelembuatan(?) Membuat sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke laki-laki paruh baya ini.

"Ada apa Tou-san?"

"Begini Sakura, umurmu sudah 19 tahun, kami sudah menyiapkan pelatihan khusus untuk mempersiapkan mu menjadi puteri mahkota, setelah kau selesai menjalani pelatihan puteri mahkota itu kau akan segera menikah dengan Sasuke, dan mendampinginya menjadi ratu negri ini, jadi apa kau siap menjalani pelatihan itu?"

Sakura bingung, baru saja rasa takunya hilang karena ternyata calon mertuanya sangat ramah dan baik kepadanya, tapi lagi lagi rasa takut melandanya lagi, ia takut tidak bisa mengakhiri pelatihan ini, ia takut belum cukup siap untuk mendampingi seorang raja.

"S-sepertinya aku..."

"Tentu saja ia sudah siap Tou-san, iya kan Sakura-hime" Ada sebuah tangan yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

"Aahh sasuke-kun" Dan dengan seketika muka Sakura memerah sempurna, ayolah siapa yang tidak akan malu jika di rangkul oleh tunangan. Didepan calon mertua?

"Iya kan, Sakura-hime kau sudah siap, menjalani pelatihan ini?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, tapi Sakura memundurkan wajahnya karna malu.

"Sasuke jangan suka menggoda calon istrimu! Lihat mukannya menjadi merah seperti itu." Mikoto mencoba menasehati puteranya yang satu ini.

"hati-hati jika ingin menggodanya Sasuke, nanti dia bisa pingsan seperti ibumu saat masih muda" Fugaku menambahkan nasihatnya, sekaligus membongkar rahasia yang terkubur, walupun berkata dengan nada datar tapi tetap saja wajah Mikoto menjadi merah.

"Jadi kaa-san selalu pingsan jika di goda oleh ayah?" Sasuke mencoba menggoda ibunya itu.

"Sudah sudah jadi gimana sakura? Kau menerima pelatihan ini, atau ingin di undur?" Mikoto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan berhasih semua mata memandang sakura, menungu jawaban Sakura. Sakura yang bingung di tatap seperti itu akhirnya menatap Sasuke saat menatap Sasuke, Sakura dapat melihat bahwa Sasuke berharap ia mengikuti pelatihannya sekarang, dan sakura pun berkata...

"Iya aku bersedia menjalani pelatihanya." Mereka semua tersenyum, seakan akan mereka puas dengan jawaban yang di berikan kepada mereka.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik" Mikoto dan Sasuke berkata bersamaan.

"Baik sakura mulai minggu depan, kau aka menjalani pelatihan sebagai puteri mahkota."

to be continue

Holaaa saya balikk lagii \\(^-^)/

Gimana gimana? Makin aneh ya? Makin jelek? Apa makin ancur?

Sebenernya saya males buat ngelanjutin ceritanya, karena yang ngereview cuma sedikitt T-T *nangis guling-guling*

Tapi gak papa lahh, mungkin saya akan lanjutin chapter selanjutnya sehabis UKK. Jadi..

 **REVIEW**?


End file.
